


Honey and Saltwater

by kinkadestan



Series: lance and ryan week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Lance and Ryan Week, M/M, and ryan is in love, they’re at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkadestan/pseuds/kinkadestan
Summary: Omarion remembers why he hates the beach: the tiny rocks and shells on the ground are stabbing his feet, the water here is always too cold, he feels ashy all over as soon as he steps out of the water and the burning sand somehow keeps getting into places it shouldn’t be in.





	Honey and Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil drabble for lance and ryan week, also postâtes @kinkadestan on tumblr. all mistakes my own, come talk to me about kinkade

Omarion remembers why he hates the beach. The tiny rocks and shells on the ground are stabbing his feet, the water here is always too cold, he feels ashy all over as soon as he steps out of the water and the burning sand somehow keeps getting into places it shouldn’t be in.

 

He sighs as he spots everybody unpacking, blankets unfolding, he hears the happy laughter of children: Lance’s nephews running around. Seagulls are flying overhead and the bright sun is warming up his skin. His boyfriend is way ahead of everybody else, already splashing around in the water, laughing to himself as it kisses his skin. The joy is coming off of him in waves. He’s in his element.

 

He lays down on his blanket, closes his eyes and lets the rays heat him up from the outside in. The waves crash softly against the shore, time and time again, embracing it softly no matter the rejection. It’s peaceful. He lets his thoughts drift to memories of home: the white and soft sandy beaches of Jamaica, him running out of his grandmother’s house straight out the back to the water just a few feet from her garden.

 

He remembers him and his brothers and sisters running in slow motion down the shore, like in that one show grandma used to watch on her beaten up tv.

 

He smiles, and his thoughts shift to the memory of eyes blue as the ocean, beckoning him for a swim. He remembers strong and slender fingers entwined with his own, he remembers — hears? — a soft voice calling his name and thinks _I could get used to thi-_

 

“Earth to Omar.”

 

He opens his eyes to a view of his boyfriend’s nostrils.

 

“Hey.” He replies fondly. Lance offers him a hand to sit up, brushes the sand out of his locs for him.

 

“Care for a swim?” The paladin asks, a soft smile on his lips. Omar nods, leans in for a kiss. He’s been swimming in Lance, wants to drown in him. His lips taste like honey and saltwater.

 

Omarion remembers why he loves the beach.


End file.
